The invention relates to a core connector for connecting at least one twin core and a method for splicing a twin core into at least one existing end-subscriber twin core.
Owing to the occurrence of new network providers and the trend for the application of “Fiber to the Home”, it is necessary to splice the new copper lines of the new network provider into existing end-subscriber twin cores behind the service point (distribution box) since the replacement of the actual service points is generally not possible for various reasons.